nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fairly OddParents
Timmy is a boy that suffers from cronic haloosinations, there are no such things as fairies. Characters YA MUM! YAM DAD! YA COUISIN YA SISTER! Media History Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2001)HA! GAY Peak Years (2002) Early 2002 was definitely Fairly OddParents peak years. Its ratings were extremely high, and it very briefly passed Spongebob Squarepants. The show saw its very quick rise to the top and fall in summer of 2002 when the show's first TV Movie, Abra-Catastrophe!, aired. It was a hit with record-breaking ratings, merchandise appeared all over the place. However, that year, Butch Hartman left the show to work on a new cartoon called Danny Phantom, which premiered in 2003, there are also rumors that, because the show was very "edgy" during a period of the Hartman years , but this is not completely known. The show was then directed by Sarah Frost, Ken Bruce and Gary Conrad. However, when the show aired its new third season later that year, many viewers considered the episodes were not as funny, some being accused of being manically stupid. With new voices for principal characters such as Chester and A.J., the show also became less edgy with a new lack of subliminal sex jokes. This turned off a lot of older viewers, and slowly the show's ratings plummeted. SpongeBob SquarePants (which had been in a ratings slump previously), bounced back in as Nick's highest rated show. On Hiatus (2007) The Fairly OddParents was sent on hiatus for 15 months while Jimmy Neutron's cancellation, which its last episode aired on November 25, 2006. A primetime special aired on July 7, 2007 called "Lucky 7" includes Back-to-Back episodes of The Fairly OddParents and a never before seen episode which aired at 7:00pm. Revival (2008-Present) After a one year hiatus, Nickelodeon said on TV that they would begin the broadcast of a television movie called Fairly OddBaby on February 18, 2010 as the beginning of 20 episodes of Season 6, and to carry the show to at least the year 2009.http://frederatorblogs.com/odd/2007/12/20/the-oddparents-are-coming-the-oddparents-are/ The OddParents are coming the OddParents are coming Also, four new episodes aired each day at 5:00pm EST beginning on Monday, March 10 after a rerun of the Fairly OddBaby special, and ending on Thursday (3–13) of that week. It was reported that 8.81 million people watched this movie when it originally aired. Another new episode week aired from May 12–16, 2006. The Fairly Oddlympics aired on August 1, 2008 to coincide with the 2008 Beijing Summer Olympics. Another premiere week aired through August 11–15, 2008. The three-part saga "Wishology" aired on May 1-3 2009. Another special "Anti-Poof" aired on July 10, 2009. The 10th anniversary special, a live-action/CGI film called A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!, Starring Drake Bell and Daniella Monet aired July 9, 2011. Episodes Television Specials *''Abra-Catastrophe!'' *''Channel Chasers'' *''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour'' *''School's Out! The Musical'' *''Fairy Idol'' *''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2'' *''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3'' *''Fairly OddBaby'' *''Wishology'' *''A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!'' *''A Fairly Odd Christmas'' External links *[http://www.nick.com/all_nick/tv_supersites/fairly_odd/index.jhtml Fairly OddParents] at Nick.com *''The Fairly OddParents Wiki'' at Wikia * * The Fairly OddParents at the Big Cartoon DataBase * [http://www.tvtome.com/FairlyOddParents/ The Fairly OddParents - TV Tome] References See also de:Cosmo & Wanda nl:The Fairly OddParents pl:Wróżkowie Chrzestni Category:The Fairly OddParents Fairly OddParents Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Television Shows Category:Animated shows on Nickelodeon Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:Shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Animated Shows Category:Cartoons